monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of a Monster Hunter: IV Todd
Tom Dodd was a former member of the Blackfoot tribe, a very cocky man, but right to do so as he can literally slay beasts with in a matter of minuits. He soon left the Blackfoot tribe after he turned 13, as his father was extreemly sctrict and pushy. He now lived in Pokke with his friend, Rachel. Rachel was a rather slim girl, with long hair syled in the Teostra Long Cut, she liked it like that, she rairly cut it anyway, and for some odd reason she dyed her hair pink. She had light blue, pretty eyes that sat appon her face. Her face was beautiful, in perfect proportion. She used a bow, she likes the bow, she had used one scince she was 9, she now was 18 Tom however was a small, slim guy with short blonde hair. He was rather disliked within the comunity, mainly because he was so cocky or possably because he was close with Rachel. His preffered weapon type was dual swords, fast and quick, rather like him. But everyone called him Todd, a mixture between Tom and Dodd Pokke was a large comunity near the mountains, Malachite ore was almost its symbol. A rather large pice of Malachite was resting behind the Vilage Elder, an old woman who sat there with a list of quests, constantly poking at a fire with a wooden stick. They aproched her. "We would like to hunt a…" he paused, contamplating his desicions, "a Rathalos, NO! Tigrex" he said staring down at her short body, one would wonder however, how could anyone get shorter than him. "Your hunter rank is not yet-" she was cut off by the moan of Todd. "Come on! You know im the best hunter in the whole of Pokke," he moaned, with Rachel paitently standing beside him. "Well…" she couldn't say no, she allready knew the outcome, this had happened many times before, and she allways ended up saying yes and she allways got in trouble with the guild in Minegrade. "Fine," she huffed and continued to prod the fire. "Come on then Rachel!" he said enthusiasticly. She silently followed as her pink hair blowed in the wind. They were walking down the windy path that eventually lead to the mountains until they came to a cross through, two paths, and yet the sign was on the floor. One path lead to the Tundra, and the other lead to the snowy mountains. "Well 50/50 lets go!" "Im not so sure," Rachel replied. "Don't be such a girl." She looked at him as if he were a dumb child, "I am a Fucking girl dipshit!" she replied. Todd was shocked, this was the first time she ever got angry near him. "Well I'm going this way…" he said, camly and took the path on the left. "Wait!" she shouded as she ran after him, "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said with a silent fit of rage. And she followed after him. The path was unusually long, and felt different from before, the snow was deaper, slowing them down, and they were nearly out of Hot Drinks, they hoped there would be some more in the suply box. "We should turn back…" said Rachel with a worried tone. "Oh come on, we may aswell go now we walked this far." He replied. Soon they came to an unfamilar area. It had supply boxes, and a camp. They checked the box, nothing, so he stupidly continued on, with Rachel following him. Soon though, they came across a dark cave, with next to no light. He trod on something. "Holy shit! Oh, its just a leech." He said, surprised. "Actually, thats a Gigi, oh wait, we are in the Tundra!" She finally realised. "Crap, we got to get out of here,"He stated. And so they walked, faster, until they came across another cave, but this time it was better lit, due to the fact that the fires on the holders had been lit. Then a rumble. A giant Ice Agnaktor burst from underground, quickly firing a concentrated ice beam, but soon after two more hunters came in. One was rather short and old, while the other had black hair, tied back in a short ponytail, deep, dark eyes, tan skin, and a rather large build. But before Tom had enough time to worry about them, he had to care for himself, as the Agnaktor was coming for him. Next up Chapter then V Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 15:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction